


Lily's Lullaby

by Shaddyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Lullabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: A lullaby that Lily made up for her very tired little boy, just before one fateful Halloween.





	Lily's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how much Lily loved her little boy. And how when you're trying to put your overtired, fussy toddler down for a nap, sometimes you make up lullabies. 
> 
> And you know, Lily and James, they were young, and in love - probably feeling trapped and desperate and afraid, and when you feel that way, you tend to cling to the ones you love, and... well, I just think that this song could very well have been something Lily sang to Harry.
> 
>  
> 
> [Listen to the .mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UQIhCfDvELFBtLBO75zKsHQ9VWacwoOi)  
> 

Here you are, my darling boy,  
All smiles and giggles for me.  
The light of my life,  
The joy of my heart,  
My hope for the future to be,

I'll keep you safe,  
Protect you from harm,  
Hidden from you-know-who,  
Safe behind charms,

Now close your eyes and go to sleep,  
Sweet dreams my dear Harry, sweet dreams.

Oh, my dear sweet darling boy,  
So tired as you look up at me,  
My heart is so happy,  
My life is so rich,  
No parents are prouder than we,

It won't be long till we  
Won't have to hide,  
We'll buy you a crup and  
We'll teach you to fly,

Now close your eyes and go to sleep,  
Sweet dreams my dear Harry, sweet dreams.

Goodnight, my dear sweet darling boy,  
One more thing that's soon to be,  
There will be another,  
You'll be a big brother,  
A secret between you and me,

A surprise for your daddy,  
And I'll do it right,  
I'm going to tell him on  
Halloween night,

Now close your eyes and go to sleep,  
Sweet dreams my dear Harry, sweet dreams.


End file.
